My Evil Angel
by Angelpants
Summary: Garnet is a Princess. Noctis is a Prince It was the simple. How could I not? Story for a video of mine.


~*PLEASE READ*~

Please watch in HQ

Song: Evil Angel

Artist: Breaking Benjamin

Credit Song: Pandora

Time taken to make: AGES

Time taken to save: Over 4 hours

Program: Sony Vegas 7.0

Production/Studios: Loveless SOLDIER Productions, MєMσяιєs ιи тнє яαιи pяσđμcтισиs, Pink Pink Flower Productions, SOLDIER and SeeD Productions.

Dedicated to: NA

Story: Get ready

Intro 00:00 – 00:21 - The intro clips and audio are two different storied that exist separately.

The audio (More in the past): Garnet and Noctis knew each other from childhood but had recently been separated, only ruined by chance as the time of their engagement neared (they had been betrothed since birth) Garnet is thrilled to see him, claiming their reunion must be a blessing of Yevon. Noctis grows defensive and says he's leaving, Quietly, Garnet apologises.

Another conversation by the two later- Noctis tries to comfort Garnet as he tells her he must leave her to go and fight for their Kingdom, Garnet refuses to believe him and runs away, only returning just as he leaved to say 'I love you'

The Clips: Noctis is seem fighting the battle and Garnet is shown crying, there are rumours that Noctis has been killed in battle. She is then seen looking over her kingdom when a thought occurs to her, she must go find Noctis, Dead or Alive.

First verse 00:22 – 00:46: Basically Noctis in battle and Garnet looking for him

00:48 – 00:51: Before leaving Noctis tells Garnet to forget him, thinking it would be easier for her were something to happen to him. Sadly, Garnet looks down; she could never forget him- even if she wanted to.

00:48 – 00:55 (You'll have to keep pausing this part): Since they were young children Garnet and Noctis knew they were to marry, Garnet- as always was thrilled about this, Noctis was her best friend she couldn't have been happier or asked for a better husband. Noctis was not as happy; he hated other people telling him what to do and often took the dislike of their betrothed out on Garnet. One day telling her what a nuisance it is. Garnet immediately becomes depressed, and one day while she's out trying to prove what a worthy bride she is, she is attacked. Zack (a servant at the castle and Noctis and Garnet's friend- who has a crush on Garnet) finds her, Noctis watches over this scene and feels guilty and jealous.

00:55 – 1:01: During the war Noctis meets up with his old friend Zack. Zack had allied himself with the enemies' side, and though it hurts him Zack attacks and kills his old friend. (The first betrayal in Noctis's eyes is when Zack falls in love with and saved Garnet when he couldn't)

1:04 – 1:11 – A heavenly angel descends and leads Zack to the Afterplains, where his soul can rest in peace.

1:11 – 1:20 – Garnet's search for Noctis

1:29 - 1:30 – Garnet feels people are hiding Noctis from her.

1:33 – 1:50 : When Garnet's search turns up empty she seeks help from other forces. She contacts a demon. It asks her what she would give up for him to lead her to her love. She says she's give up everything she had. The demon smiles and reaches for Garnet, soon she is surrounded by glowing orbs. Feeling her body change Garnet falls to the ground, there is a flash of light and Garnet's entire body has changed into that of the heavenly angel. Garnet's surroundings are also ice covered. The angel checks her weapon then flies away.

1:51 – 2:04: Sensing a coming presence Noctis steps out of the castle he is using as a home, as the angel descends to him a storm of snow gathers around them. The angel mock bows to him before addressing him as 'My Prince'. Noctis stares shocked at the woman in front of him. No! It can't be her. As the angel readies her weapon, she turns to smile at Noctis '1 battle is all it will take'

2:05 – 2:18: Confused and distraught Noctis falls to his knees but the angel still marches forewords her weapon drawn. As the angel grows closer and force inside Noctis awakens. A demonic force locked inside him since birth. The two then engage in a fight.

2:19 – 2:25:A spell of the angel's renders Noctis paralysed, and as she dances a dance to release Noctis (which will kill him) Noctis has a premonition.

2:26 – 2:34: If Noctis dies his and all kingdoms will be plunged deeper into war and destroyed. Garnet (now released from the angel because her job is done) tries to fight to protect her and Noctis's home but fails and is killed.

2:34 – 2:45: Noctis looks up and the angel as she readies her final blow. He won't let that world become truth. Noctis summons his weapons and fights the angel.

2:45 – 2:46: After blocking one of the angel's attacks Noctis becomes cocky, this in turn lets one of her powerful attack threw.

2:46 – 2:55: Overcome with a feeling of regret the angel approaches the still body of Noctis. She takes him in her arms and lovingly caresses him. Both the angel and Garnet inside her is seen crying. Garnet's emotions are too strong for the angel to handle and she breaks free.

2:55 – 3:00: Garnet smiles down at Noctis as he slowly opens his eyes. As the wasteland around them turns into a beautiful garden of flowers Garnet frowns to herself and as her strength waves the angel breaks through.

3:00 – 3:19: Garnet explains the feelings of having the angel inside her (by dancing she means moving but the angel's movements are too graceful to comprehend the only way she can describe it is as a dance). As the memories begin to depress Garnet, Noctis takes her in arms and holds her lovingly. She playfully hits him for not coming back sooner but then revels something.

3:19 - End: The angel is still inside her. As Garnet explains this to Noctis, she makes the mistake of showing the angel. This causes her to faint (the angel is tapping her energy anyway). Noctis hold his love and as they walk to the castle, he vows not to let her condition get worse. He'll save her…

Somehow.


End file.
